Luck of the Draw
by Burning tree
Summary: Demyx attempts to prove something to himself while Luxord does what he does best. Not really LuxordDemyx but can be taken that way.


A/N: I love Demyx. And I don't own anything but this fanfiction. I might have gotten them a bit OOC but I don't write often, and I'm kind of proud how this came out. Hope it makes sense!

**Luck of the Draw**

"Excuse me?" He raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised as Demyx dropped onto the floor, just across from Luxord. He radiated confidence.

"I want to play you again, Luxord! Just this once," Demyx said, brightly, staring straight at the older blonde.

Luxord couldn't help but give him a smirk in response. It'd been a while since anyone in the Organization had played against him. Demyx in particular- since the last time he tried he ended up nearly betting _himself_. It was widely known in TheCastle that Never Was that Demyx was a horrible gambler and would lose _every. Single. Time_. It might have been his horrible luck- but even luck wasn't horrible enough to make a person lose THAT badly.

The gambler of fate shuffled his cards. "What happened to the 'I'm totally never, ever, ever going to play ever again!'?" Demyx had enough shame to rub the back of his head and blush.

"Yeah- I did say that didn't I? But- just this once! After that I'll stop," Luxord sent the younger blonde a knowing smirk and Demyx grinned back sheepishly. "Really!"

"Someone has a gambling problem."

"You're one to talk!" Demyx sputtered defensively. Luxord chuckled a little. He really did want to play with a fellow nobody, but teasing Demyx was too easy to pass up.

"Oh all right. I don't mind if you play more though. I do need more decorations in my room." He looked around and smirked at Demyx' sitar that leaned against the side of his bed. It was lost just last week (had it already been a week? It's so hard to tell when there's no morning) but he'd give it back eventually when the sitarist needed it. Demyx pouted.

"So the usual Blackjack, then?" The other boy nodded. Once he saw the affirmative he dealt out two cards to Demyx and then to himself. Keeping his poker face on, he looked at Demyx and noticed the unusual blankness his face had. Usually his expressive face usually told whether he was bluffing or not- but this time it just seemed determined. Luxord couldn't tell how high or low his cards were.

"Hit me," Demyx said, calmly. Luxord gave him his card and finally looked over his own. 20…

Demyx would lose. Chances were the melodious nocturne would bust or be too low. And the beautiful lady Luck was _always_ on Luxord's side.

"What'll I get if I win?" Asked the gambler suddenly.

"Bragging rights?"

"Mm… No. I think I'll have something else. Can't very well play without prizes, can we?"

Demyx looked nervous now, the first true expression besides confidence that appeared on his face during the whole game.

"I guess… whatever you want! But I totally won't lose this time so don't get too cocky!"

The blonde sitarist was biting his lip in concentration, and Luxord couldn't help but stare at the action. He chastised himself once he noticed what he was doing and looked down at his cards instead. 20…That was a pretty good number. He could stand, but there was always that 7 chance that he could get an ace.

"I'll stand," Luxord finally said. He didn't want to take the chance.

"If I win…" Demyx spoke up suddenly, still looking down at his cards. "…If I win..." There was some silence, and Luxord grew slightly impatient to hear the rest. This wasn't like Demyx to stop suddenly when talking.

"I'm listening."

"Then it proves I have a heart," Demyx stared straight at him. "-That we have hearts, just like everyone else."

Luxord just stared at the other blond. Then he started to laugh. Demyx gave him an indignant glare. "It's not funny!"

"It is!" He gave an amused smile, still lightly chuckling. "Playing blackjack won't prove anything, my boy. It's all based on luck- which you have a rather sad amount of,"

Demyx ignored him, looking at his cards a bit more. Then, mumbling a 'you'll see', he picked up another card and set them all down without counting. He wanted to surprise himself with his results.

"Ready?"

"…GO," They both turned their cards over and counted.

Luxord couldn't keep his smirk off, as much as he tried to. However, staring at the sitarist made the prideful smirk immediately disappear. The expression on Demyx' face was pure gloom. His cards counted up to 22.

"I got a two…?"

Luxord didn't even want to rub the victory in the other boys face. He already looked so defeated already.

"It's just a game. Just luck. We can always play again," Luxord said, taking the cards and putting them back into his deck. Number IX didn't respond for a while. Luxord looked at him as he shuffled his cards. Demyx had the expression of a kicked puppy. He was tempted to ask if the other boy was alright.

Demyx suddenly sat up and literally brightened up and Luxord kicked himself for feeling somewhat worried. Nobodies didn't have feelings so they couldn't feel sad. He didn't know why he was worried for his fellow nobody. Was he even allowed to feel worried?

…But Demyx' dejected expression seemed so realistic. It was probably just a play by light. Number IX stretched his arms.

"I'm not going to play anymore. That was my last time, like I promised!" He began to walk away, smiling, when Luxord spoke up.

"What about my prize?" Demyx froze, his back still turned.

"Hah! That's right. Uh- what do you want?"

There was a thoughtful silence as Luxord wondered whatever else he could receive from the blond. He closed his eyes. He had really taken enough from him. "I…"

He smirked. Grabbing a card from the pile, he threw it to the younger blond. Demyx caught it in his hand and turned the card around. His eyes widened. It was an Ace.

"I want you to win, Demyx."

He stood silently for a moment, just staring at the card. Then the blond whispered quiet thanks before teleporting away. Luxord watched until the last of the black mist disappeared and went back to his shuffling.

That was the last time Luxord saw Demyx.


End file.
